tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi Miyazono
Ayumi Miyazono is a Natural One-eyed Ghoul, who currently resides in the 20th ward. She attends Kami University with her friend Shinya and where her ex, Kazuki Eiji, used to go as well. As a natural OEG, she smells completely human to other ghouls and has been seen eating human food completely normally and even seemingly to relish in its taste. Appearance Ayumi stands at 5’7’’, with long brown hair that she usually keeps in a braid that falls down to her waist. Square-framed glasses encase her green eyes, and usually they are filled with a bright and chipper light. Her skin isn’t pale, but it is lighter than most of the people around her. She’s about average weight, around 130 lbs, despite seeming to eat quite a bit. Recently, however, there seem to be the hint of bags perpetually under her eyes. It’s hidden well with skillfully applied makeup and her glasses hide some of it as well, but to those that look carefully it’s there. Personality Seemingly very cheerful and whimsical, Ayumi usually has a smile on her face more often than not. She likes to talk to people, whether they're ghoul or human. Being an OEG, she's always had a place with both species. She was raised as a ghoul, but she was taught by her pacifistic father that humans aren't inherently evil. Some of them are bad, and some of them are good. Like ghouls. She went through a short streak in her junior-high years where she saw humans only as prey, but that view soon changed after entering high school and meeting a fellow ghoul who was trying his hardest to live his life as a human. Sometimes she can seem no-nonsense, but that's usually only around her friend Shinya or people who remind her of him (aka, annoying and talks a lot). She has a soft spot for ghouls who try to live without hurting humans, due to them reminding her of her own father and Kazuki. History Ayumi’s parents met in very standard way. When they were both in college, they took the same chemistry class and ended up as partners in a lab together. At first they worked together to complete the lab and given assignment, but as the semester went on they were spending more and more of their time out of lab together. Their close friends made numerous jokes about their chemistry together, but it was actually very true. As the years kept on, new faces came and old friends left, but the two stayed together throughout. Eventually they began dating, and it seemed like things were only going to continue upwards. However, one night when Haruko (Ayumi’s mother) was on her way home from a long day at her work at the veterinary clinic, she heard a cry for help. The soft-hearted woman chased immediately after the noise, whereupon she came across a hunched-over figure feasting on the body of a vagabond. As she approached, the figure’s head turned and the two made eye contact. Katsuo (Ayumi’s father) looked on dumbfounded at the same time as Haruko stared down at him with blood around his mouth and his eyes pitch-black and glowing red. She automatically took a step back out of the ingrained terror for those of his kind, while at the same time he reached his hand out towards her. His hand was dripping blood, and that sight was too much for her. She turned on her heel and fled from the nightmarish scene, half expecting to get pulled from behind and devoured. Nothing happened, though. Making it safely back to the main street, she soon found herself back in her small apartment. Propping a chair up against the door to alleviate the paranoia in her mind somewhat, she curled up on her bed and layed in the darkness with the image of Katsuo replaying over and over in her mind. And so, after many hours, dawn broke through her window. Her cheeks were streaked with tear marks and her eyes were red and puffy, but she mechanically got up and prepared for the day. She had had plans with Katsuo that day, but obviously those plans were off the table. A million thoughts swirled through her head as she got ready to head outside to just walk. It was an overcast day, and she was just staring down at the ground in front of her feet as she replayed the previous day over and over. Aimlessly she walked. No destination in mind. When she finally looked up from the ground and shook herself out of her daze, she was walking into a crosswalk while the walking sign showed “stop”. The realization dawned on her at the same time as a loud honking sounded from her right, and she turned to look just as a car was baring down on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and unconsciously cried out for Katsuo… ...and experienced weightlessness. No impact. No pain. She cracked one eye open and was face to face with Katsuo, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans. His eyes were their normal emerald green, and he was talking. Yelling at her, actually. Something about how idiotic she was and how she had nearly died. Truthfully, she couldn’t hear a thing. The two seemed to be standing back at the corner of the sidewalk, where Katsuo had reached out and pulled her back at the last moment. Haruko then simply buried her face into the shoulder area of Katsuo’s jacket and began crying. The words stopped coming from him, and he instead hugged her carefully while stroking the back of her hair soothingly. She eventually pulled back and peeked up to his face again, nervous about what she might see. He was looking down at her with worry, but no...his eyes were still green. The image of red and black flashed over the white and green, but Haruko simply leaned forwards again into the jacket. After a few minutes, he took her hand and began leading her towards the park where they had agreed to meet up a few days ago. She followed, allowing him to guide her by the hand while she looked curiously at his back. She imagined a red appendage sprouting from it, and tightened her grip on his hand in order to keep herself from running away again. Another few minutes, and the two were sitting down on a bench in front of a dirty fountain in the park. Dried leaves of varying shades of brown and orange scattered the ground, and the trees around them seemed bare without their adornments. It took a little, but Katsuo eventually began speaking. Her inner hope was dashed mercilessly as he told her that what she had seen was real. He was a ghoul. He ate innocent people. He killed people for no reason other than to keep himself alive. The words of self-loathing continued to fall from his lips, and she looked at him sadly as she listened to the genuine contempt and loathing he had for his lot in life. His hands were clasped tightly enough in his lap to have turned white, and Katsuo refused to look at Haruko. He then continued on to say that he was sad it had to end like this, and he wished they could have continued seeing each other. “I never wanted this, Haruko. I just want you to know that...I never wanted to lie or put you in danger….If they ask anything, just say you didn’t know.” With that, he stood up and turned to walk away with his shoulders hunched and his hands in the pockets of his jacket. This finally snapped Haruko back to herself, and she realized that he was leaving. Forever. Who was ‘they’? Clearly it had to be investigators, right? “How would they know about you?” She asked, her first words since seeing him again finally leaving her mouth. Katsuo paused, looking at her like she had told a bad joke. She continued, listening to the words and knowing they were true despite wondering at them. “I didn’t tell anyone. I was surprised, but I wouldn’t tell anyone about that without talking to you first.” They both seemed frozen like that, Haruko sitting on the bench with her back straight and looking at Katsuo while he had his back to her but was staring over his shoulder at her. Then he blinked once. Twice. Her initial shock having worn off over 14 hours later, Haruko finally let out a little laugh at his expression. It was one of complete surprise and dumbfoundedness, like he had never expected to hear her say that. “It really shocked me...completely. And I had wished you told me before instead of finding out like that…..but so long as I don’t know any of them…...You surviving off...others....I can turn away from. Unless….these last few years weren’t real?...” Katsuo quickly turned back to face Haruko, shaking his head vigorously. Even if he was to leave, he would make sure that she knew none of it was fake. By the end of it, Haruko managed a weak smile and stood up from the bench and approached Katsuo. He took a step back, but she continued her forward march unwaveringly. Finally he closed his eyes as she got near, getting ready for the slap or hit or something that was sure to come. As she got near him, though, she reached out and pulled the front of his jacket towards her so they were eye-level with each other and kissed him. Katsuo opened his eyes and blinked in surprise, by which time Haruko pulled back as well and shook her head adamantly. The only reason Katsuo had said he was leaving to begin with was because he experienced crushing guilt and thought that Haruko would be terrified and appalled by him. She felt neither of those emotions, though. The only negative emotion she felt was one of hurt that Katsuo would think she would do such a thing to him. --- From there, the two grew closer and Katsuo cut back on his ghoul activities as much as possible. They eventually ended up living together, and getting married. Soon afterwards Haruko was found out to be pregnant and the two were shocked at such an outcome. Katsuo had heard about this happening, though, and knew that the child’s chances were hopeless. However, as the days turned into week and the weeks turned into months, the baby kept growing inside Haruko’s womb. He had never heard of such a thing happen before, but he was overjoyed. Strangely, some of the food that he kept in the freezer seemed to be missing on occasion as well, but maybe he had just ate more than he thought he had… Miraculously, the child was born many months later. She was a beautiful baby girl, with bright green eyes like her father and would eventually grow soft brown hair like her mother. She brought a bright spark to their lives and made all the hardships until now worth it. It didn’t last for long, though, as the mother’s health seemed to have deteriorating for some time now. The birth was hard on her, and was quite touch and go for some time. She managed to make it through in the end, but for several months later she was very weak and her health showed no signs of regaining its former strength. Indeed, after a few months of almost constant bed rest, her weakened immune system wasn’t able to keep up and she caught a good number of diseases. None of them were lethal to a healthy person, but Haruko was far below normal standards in terms of constitution, and it wasn’t long before she succumbed to her illnesses. Ayumi was too young to remember any of this, and Katsuo didn’t want to make it any harder on her by telling the young child about her mother. So Ayumi grew up in the care of her gentle father, learning about ghouls and the way they lived. She wasn’t only taught about ghouls, though. Her father also made sure that she understood that humans were more than just food. They were people too. She didn’t really understand this for a lot of her life, since she obviously needed to eat humans in order to live. She was a ghoul, right? Nevertheless, she was sent to school as the ultimate form of “learning about humans”. She acted the part expected of her and had a couple of friends but there was still an obvious gap that she left between her and the rest of the humans. This rift widened far more when she came home from junior high and found streaks of blood inside the house and the door broken in. Scratches like what came from her Father’s kagune lined the walls, and the streaks led out to the backyard. There, she found far more blood than anywhere else and she was able to piece a solid theory about what happened thanks to her sense of smell. Humans had come, probably investigators, and confronted her father. A fight had broke out, and quickly moved to the back yard where her father was swiftly exterminated without mercy. The smell of human sweat was still hanging around stubbornly, and the blood could only be Katsuo’s. Her father had always been the cautious type, so what pictures were in the house were only of Katsuo and Karuko. With any luck, no investigator would be any the wiser about her existence. Packing up her things from the house and taking the small key to a safety deposit box her father owned, Ayumi numbly left the wrecked home behind and stayed a few nights at a dingy hotel without coming out. Many days later, she cracked the door open and returned to school under the excuse that she had been horribly sick. Her motivation now, though, wasn’t to learn from humans about how to blend in; it was to study them and find out the most efficient way to get payback for the loss of her father. Within her grief, she had even gone so far back as to blame the doctors whom had been taking care of her mother when she was sick. It goes without saying that Ayumi didn’t think of her mother as a human for even a moment, since that would force her to face reality that not all humans were bad. Her researched continued for up until her freshman year of high school, when a peculiar scent permeated the classroom as she stepped into it. She immediately recognized the boy sitting in the back corner as the source of the scent, and from there to be a ghoul. She eyed him suspiciously as she sat down, but he seemed engrossed in talking to a rather wild-looking boy right in front of him and didn’t even notice her presence. The entire first year was spent like that, with her cautiously watching him from a distance and he not even seeming to notice her. Sophomore year came, and this time she wasn’t placed in a class with either of the boys and another year passed without incidence. She saw him around school, in the halls and such, while seemingly living a completely normal life. He seemed at ease around the others, and soon enough Ayumi had turned from studying the humans to studying him. He was the perfect hunter: at ease around his prey, and none of them even realized there was a hunter in their midst. But for all this thorough planning, the boy seemed familiar in some way to Ayumi… Junior year came, and she was once again in the same class as the two boys. She sighed in relief, as this would make her job observing that much easier. Ayumi wondered why the ghoul (Kazuki, she had learned awhile ago) hung around with Shinya (the wild-looking one) so much. Maybe he was toying with his food, but this now seemed unlikely to the girl. She had seen the kind of smile Kazuki was showing a few times on her dad before he was killed…. Finally, her chance to actually meet the two came. They were assigned to be in a group for an english project, which Ayumi wasn’t particularly good in. Neither were either of the other two, which caused them to spend many long days making sure everything was right and a couple long nights as well to make sure all the work was in the right place. In the end, the group did alright on the project but Ayumi had been able to get to know the two better. Kazuki was actually a rather introverted person who lived alone in an apartment nearby (like Ayumi), and Shinya lived in his parent’s home a little farther away. Shinya was loud and obnoxious, but Kazuki reminded Ayumi of her father: gentle, kind, and trusting...and maybe a little dense. Before long she found herself occasionally joining them in their talks, or greeting them in the hallway when she saw them. Going into senior year, the three of them had gone from almost a stalker-type of relationship to friends. Ayumi regularly met up with the two of them to hang out, although she had grown far closer to Kazuki than she had Shinya. She still found him annoying and somewhat loud, but put up with him since he seemed to have know Kazuki for quite some time. When winter break came around, Kazuki asked Ayumi if they could walk home together. She wondered where Shinya was as they two walked, and why Kazuki was so quiet despite having been the one to call her out. Suddenly she realized that Kazuki must have realized what she was really was, and opened her mouth to start explaining that she wasn’t encroaching on his territory or anything. What came out, however, was a sudden outburst from Kazuki before she could say anything. He was looking down, his eyes hidden behind the fringe of his hair and glasses, and only the echo of what he said reached Ayumi’s ears: “Will you go out with me, Ayumi-chan?” She blinked in surprise, before finding herself blushing somewhat as well. This took her almost as off-guard as the question itself, and before she realized what had happened she had found herself finishing a nod. And so the two entered their relationship that lasted through the end of high school. However, one day over summer break when Ayumi had brought someone home in order to make a meal out of him, Ayumi’s door suddenly opened and Kazuki was standing there. She tried to explain a million excuses at once, but he was already gone before she could get a complete sentence out. The other boy clearly had the wrong wrong idea about why he was brought here, and she quickly pushed him off her before he could continue. She told him, very clearly and very coldly, to get out and never come back. She had more than lost her appetite. She immediately tried calling Kazuki and texting him, but he wouldn’t pick up or answer her. She contemplated chasing after that boy and slitting his throat in penance, but she found herself not relishing the idea of killing humans in cold blood anymore. So she instead plopped down on her bed in her room and sulked, staring at her phone that refused to light up with a response from Kazuki. When Kamii started up classes in the fall, Kazuki was still being stand-offish with her. She was determined to stay near him, though, and even though he obviously didn’t want her around she chose to ignore the obvious signs and pushed on. Kazuki remained as cold as ever towards her even as the school year went on… ...and the rest you all know. Powers and Abilities ? : Strengths:? : Weaknesses:? Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: ? Strengths: ? Weaknesses: ? Mechanics: ? Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery * Trivia * Seems to relish in sweets, eating them at almost any chance she can get * Smells like a regular human to ghouls * Appears to eat human food without any adverse affects, and even has shown vast enjoyment at eating deserts. Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghouls